The Covenant 2: It Didn't End There
by Lyn Snyder
Summary: What if the 5th line of the Covenant didn't end when Caleb defeated Chase and sent him flying towards the Putnam Barn? Before Chase came to Spencer, he lived with his adoptive parents and went to school in a different town FULL SUMMARY ON PROFILE
1. Chapter 1: UPDATED

**The Collins Family**

It was still unbelievable to her. Mr. Collins was a safe driver, how could this have happened? She had gotten a phone call from Evy the night before that Chase's parents had been in a freak accident, but she thought Evy was just messing with her. She didn't really think about it until Chase stood her up for his birthday party.

She sat in the eat-in kitchen, reading the newspaper. July 14, 2006, the Collins family had been in a freak accident…. They had been driving their morning commute to some unknown destination when it had happened. It brought tears to her eyes because she knew Chase had loved them so much. The Collins family was one of the best in the neighborhood, always lending a helping hand to those who needed it. She knew Chase was devastated.

Kristen put down the article and pushed away her cereal bowl. It was too hard to imagine, and she also couldn't believe he hadn't called her or come over…or anything the night before. It wasn't like Chase; his parents were like her parents.

She walked over to the phone hanging on the wall and dialed his number slowly, hoping that he would pick up. It rang and rang in her ear but there was nothing.

_To have your parents die on your 18__th__ birthday…_ Kristen thought to herself as the dial tone echoed back at her.

"Hi." A mellow voice echoed in the phone. "This is Chase Collins…." There was a long pause, like he was gasping for air. "My parents are no longer available to take phone calls…" Another gasp. "If you wish to give your condolences please call the Yoder – Culp funeral home…." _Click._

Tears welled in her eyes, the phone dropped out of her hand and she covered her mouth before she had time to let out a huge sob. She collapsed on the floor.

Kristen couldn't think for a moment nor breathe. The room was spinning.

The Collins' were like family to her; Chase's mom had always been there to comfort her when her own mom could not. And, Chase… he had been there when her mom had died… he had been there, holding her hand at the funeral… he had snuck into her room that night and laid next to her on the bed, singing in her ear as she fell asleep… and he had wiped away her tears weeks later when she was still missing her mom.

To the outside world, Chase Collins had this hard shell and rich boy attitude, but to Kristen he was simply Chase. He never wore the mask he had at school, and he always treated her with respect and kindness… she was like his Achilles heel. She had a long history with him; she had practically known him her whole life, just like she had known his mom her whole life.

She heard her text message ringtone and tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes, but they kept coming. Her father was in the other room getting ready for work, and she didn't want him to see what a mess she was. And, she knew that if she let her phone just keep going off, then her dad would get suspicious – according to him, Kristen was 'always on that thing, and it never rang for more than five seconds, and if it did, it meant she was either sick or something was wrong.'

She flashed back to the day he had said it – to Chase's parents one night when he came to pick Kristen up from their house. She and Chase had had a project due the next day and stayed up until 10 putting it together. She had been in the living room, sitting next to Chase working on the project when her phone went off, and sure enough, within seconds she answered it promptly. Her father had been standing in the door way of the Collins house speaking with the Collins' at the same time. The grownups had chuckled to each other.

"Teenagers," Mr. Collins had said.

"Yeah, Kristen is always on that thing. It never rings for more than five seconds, and if it does, it means she is either sick or something is wrong."

They had all laughed again, and Kristen had realized her dad was there and that it was time to go home.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small phone. The text was from Evy.

"Hey girlie. Haven't heard from you yet today. How's everything goin?"

Kristen didn't want to reply, but knew that if she didn't, Evy would keep texting until she got a response.

"I'm a little shaken up…" was all she said and put her phone down next to her on the floor.

The phone went off again within seconds.

"Has Chase called you…?"

"No…" she said then turned off the phone. Surely she would get a million voice mails later when she turned it back on, but she couldn't have Evy messaging her every five seconds.

Her stomach was in knots, and she felt like the world was getting closer and closer together. She knew that she had to get to her summer class soon, and was surprised her father hadn't said anything about the Collins family.

_But then again, _she thought, _I have been hoarding the paper all morning. _She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the breakfast table, her bowl of half-eaten Kix on top of it… her spoon just barely in the milk.

There wouldn't be anyone to call her or her dad on the home phone, not this early in the morning. If anything the school councilors probably hadn't heard anything about it yet. And their one-day-a-week appearance might not be so this week. She rolled over onto the floor, deciding she wasn't going to tolerate her summer session; there was no way she'd be able to concentrate with Chase going through this… with her going through this. She closed her eyes and holding her knees close to her chest.

"Kris?" Her dad's voice echoed through the house. She could tell it was one of concern. His footsteps got louder as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Krissy?! Honey, are you ok." She heard his footsteps come right up to her, his arms scooping her up and holding her.

Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Chase…" she managed out… "His parent's … they're dead." She opened her eyes, seeing the vague outline of her father through her teary eyes.

Her father sat down on the floor, pulling her close to his chest. He stroked her hair and she could feel his chest convulse as if he were crying.

About three months ago, Chase's father and Kristen's father had grown close. Fishing trips together, a casual game or two in front of the flat screen. They'd even talked about doing a couple of camping trips with the 'kids,' Chase and Kristen, before their senior year of high school was up…and possibly a joint graduation party.

"Oh Krissy, I'm so sorry." He hugged her tight.

She let go her tears and sobbed in her father's chest.

* * *

Kristen shot up in bed, the room dark and cold as if the window had been left open. She remembered being so distraught over Chase and his family that her father carried her up to bed, where she'd fallen asleep. She glanced at the clock on her bed side table. Almost 11 at night. She couldn't believe how long she'd slept.

She shuddered at the abnormally-cold air in her room and glanced at the window. Her curtains were blowing in the breeze. She untucked herself slowly, not remembering if she'd opened the window or not, and slowly walked over to it.

"Kristen,"

She jumped at the sound and turned to peer into the darkness of her room. She saw him, sitting in the corner of her room on her chair. She couldn't help but run to him.

Chase was taken-aback by the sudden force and Kristen ran up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck, smelling her soft blonde hair. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her away and kissed her slowly.

Out of breath, Kristen pulled away and looked in his dark eyes. Never had he kissed her before, or even held her hand. Her heart was racing, her breath fast as if her lungs were going to give out. Her lips felt like electricity had surged through them. Her arms were still wrapped tight around him.

Chase just looked at her for a moment. Taking in her shocked face, her eyes, darker from what little light there was, and her hair glowing from the street lamp outside. He knew here green eyes were piercing him with silent questions. All he could do was pull her close. He moved aside strands of her hair.

"I love you Kristen." He whispered in her ear, sending extreme chills down her spine. All she could do was hold him tight. She didn't know what to say… or to think. She pulled back and looked at him again."

"Chase…" He put his right hand gently against her lips.

"Shh…" he removed his hand and leaned in toward her.

His lips touched hers again, slowly, as her body jumped in reaction to the electricity that flowed between them. She pulled him close as she pressed her body against his. His body fell off the chair and onto the floor, both on their knees, he pulled her as close as he could as his lips moved to kiss her neck.

She let out a huge breath as if it were hard for her to breathe.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, knowing it was true… knowing that she had loved him since she was twelve.

His lips moved to hers again as he kissed more deeply, more intensely. His hands began to run along the waist of her pajama bottoms, slowing moving up underneath her clothing, pressing his hands into her naked back, trying to draw her closer. He began to stand, picking her up as he rose, bringing her to her feet. He lifted her, as if she weighed nothing, carrying her to her bed, lips interlocked.

She could feel his body on top of hers as his hands moved along the curves of her body, his lips kissing her neck.


	2. Chapter 2: Chase's Disappearance

***Chapter one has been update! To get the full scoop on what's happened so far, please read chapter one!**

**2. Chase's disappearance**

Kristen fastened the last button of her black blouse, adjusting the pencil skirt and looking at herself in the mirror. It had been three days since Chase's parents had died, three days since he'd spent the night at her house.

_His heavy breath against her neck, his body pressed against hers… hands caressing her naked breasts. _

Her breath had quickened at the thought of that night. She was anxious to see him; knew that it would be a hard day for him with the burial of his parents. He had been dealing with relatives for the past few days, his aunt and uncle had arrived the day after his parent's death's to make further funeral arrangements.

She signed as she glanced out the window. The sun was peeking through the clouds, but she knew any minute it would rain.

_It always rains when there is a funeral, _she thought.

Kristen pulled the rain jacket off her bed and slung it over her shoulder. She took one last look in the mirror before exiting her room.

As Kristen opened the passenger door and stood up, she faced a large cemetery, with a larger gathering of people almost in the middle of it. She strained a faint smile, realizing that the Collins were a beloved couple of the community. As she closed the door, and waited for her father, Kristen's eyes were darting through the people to see if she could spot Chase. With no luck, both she and her father started forward toward the crowd.

Upon approaching the crowd, she spotted him, heaving a huge sigh.

_Relief?_ She asked herself. _Gladness? _

His eyes met hers, and though his mouth didn't smile, his eyes did. She walked around the hoards of people and squeezed herself right behind him. He grabbed her hand and held onto it tight.

As the preacher spoke, his grip became firmer with each passing word. He pulled her closer to him, until she was right next to him. They just stood there, holding onto each other.

"…Thank you all for coming…."

Chase let go of Kristen's hand while he shook those of people who had come to pay their condolences to Mr. and Mrs. Collins. Kristen tried to hold back tears as she realized she had to say a final goodbye to the two people that had been like second-parents to her.

"Kris?" His voice echoed in her ears. His hand was on her shoulder.

"I'll take her home Mr. Belflurr." Chase said.

He came into her eye sight, but was only a vague outline. Her eyes had filled with tears and were cascading down her milk-white cheeks.

"Heyy…" Chase wrapped his arms around her, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's ok…." He stroked her hair softly.

_He's pretty calm for his parent's just dying. _She thought. _But, maybe he's prepared himself for this..maybe he handles things differently?_

She pulled away from him and wiped away her tears. She smiled faintly.

"Are you ok?" she asked. His face was blank.

"…sure." He finally responded, pulling her close again. His body was stiff, not as relaxed as it had been a few moments before. Kristen pulled away again.

"Chase. What's wrong?" she looked at him, saw his eyes change to black.

"Nothing." His quick, agitated response threw her off-guard. His eyes were looking out behind her, at the landscape of Boston. Kristen's hand touched his cheek gently, bringing his face towards hers. She pressed her lips to his softly, and felt his response.

"We to go," he pulled away, looking at her. "Aunt and Uncle are making a dinner for everyone…" he half-smiled and moved away from her. Kristen couldn't tell if he was just bottling up his sadness, or if it was something else… She felt a tear well in her eye as confusing struck her.

Chase looked over at Kristen, her face pale as newly fallen snow, her eyes bright but concerned, and confused. He moved back toward her and kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"It's ok," he whispered into her neck. She nodded slowly in response. Chase kissed her forehead.

" Come on," he took her hand and lead he in the direction of a black, sleek Mercedes.

Chase pulled up to the front of Kristen's house. A small two story Victorian set atop a hill, built in the mid-1800s. It was white with big bay windows over-looking the houses below, gleaming in the afternoon sun.

He leaned over and kissed Kristen as she reached for the door handle.

"I'll call you later," he smiled faintly at her, and she exited the car. As she watched him drive away, it started to rain.

* * *

The pillow felt hard underneath her cheek, a small wet spot was located just under her mouth. Her head felt light, and nauseated as if she'd just woken from a 10-year slumber.

_How long have I been asleep? _Her eyes opened to slits, revealing the dark room around her. She could hear the soft sound of rain hitting the windows. She moved her hand, what felt like a slow-motion, and touched her forehead, trying to make some sense of time.

She recalled walking up the stairs after Chase had dropped her off, how she'd wandered into the front room of her house and had slowly ascended the stairs having felt drained completely from the emotional funeral.

She rolled over slowly, trying to spot her alarm clock.

3:17 a.m.

She rubbed her eyes and refocused.

3:18 a.m.

She slowly sat up realizing she'd been asleep for roughly twelve hours. She grabbed the cell phone off her night stand, wondering if she'd slept through Chase's phone call. As she flipped through her call log, she realized there was nothing from him. No missed call. No voicemail. No text message. _Nothing_.

_Maybe he got caught up with everything going on after the funeral that he forgot?_ She wondered. _Maybe it was late by the time he was free and just decided not to call?_

But, she knew Chase, and knew that he kept to his word.

_Usually he leaves a text if it's late and he thinks I'm in bed…_ She browsed through her text mailbox at all of the recent messages exchanged between them.

She quickly raced to the reply line of an old message and sent him a message.

_Heyy. Awake now, in case you tried to call earlier. _

She set her phone down, waiting for the sound that signified the message had been received by his phone. But nothing came over; the only sound in the room was the window being repeatedly beat by the downpour of water outside.

_Maybe he turned off his phone? _

She laid her head back on her pillow trying to count sheep and see if she could induce her body into REM again.

* * *

_**1 day later:**_

"Heyy… Just wondering if everything's ok…Call me."

* * *

_**3 days later:**_

"Chase… are you ok?...haven't heard from you since the funeral…. Are you ok?"

* * *

_**1 week later:**_

"What's going on? Chase, where are you?... Chase, I'm really worried about you."


End file.
